insert witty band name here
by okama-chan
Summary: An AU where everyone is 17 and attending highschool. L is bored one day and decides that they should start a band. And thus a string of strange and exciting events follow. New friends, friendships and relationships. Yaoi, Shonenai, Yuri, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**title:** [Insert witty band name here - part 1  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** don't own 'em, never will.  
**parings:** Read and see.  
**minor spoiler:** Everyone's real name.  
**Summery:** The story is set in England's countryside where four good friends decide to form a band to pass the time. Alternate universe where the characters are the same age and in highschool.  
We are also learning about the lives of Light and Sayu Yagami, and why they have been sent to London.

Somewhere in the outer regions of England's countryside, there was a large rickety old shed. A shed in which, four boys spent their afternoons doing whatever to pass the time. The boy's had grown up together, went to the same school, and were all exceedingly smart. But for, four intelligent high school students, England's countryside life style was the most boring thing on earth. And today, one of them decided that they should do something about that.

"We should start a band," Mumbled L past the sucking of his strawberry lollypop. Mello raised an eyebrow, Matt gave a snort but did not let up on the button bashing (he was winning after all). And Near, well Near did nothing but smile at his good friend. Somehow, this sudden comment was of no surprise to him.

"A band?" He asked over his knee.  
"Yeah. We all play an instrument, and we're not that bad really. Besides, we've got nothing better to do," Retorted L, getting up slowly from his sitting position to tower above his uninterested friends. Near looked up, and studied him for a moment. Yes, it appeared that L was serious. Near's smile grew a little.

Matt pressed pause.

"We don't play that well either," He stops for a moment and laughs, "And some of us just plain suck," he turns to Mello who finally looks up from his book.  
"Stuff you Matt!" He spits as his leaps from his chair, over the back of the couch, and onto Matt, who by this time is in hysterics by his overdramatic friend. They continue to tussle while L goes on prompting his idea.

"No really, I mean it. Near you've always been good at the violin, any bow string instrument really. And Matt," Matt looks up puffing through a thick lock of gold hair, "You play a mean base, when your not playing video games,"

"Which is never," Adds Mello. Matt gives him a hard jab in the ribs. But before they can continue their fight L talks on.

"And Mello, you always say that you like to vent your anger out on that old drum kit, well with a bit of practice you could be really good. I say why not?" Finishing his statement L places his crooked hands on his hips and stands as if waiting for applause. It was quiet for a moment. Until Near stood to face his triumphant friend.

"And what about you L? You gave up your guitar lessons long ago," Near asked quietly. The extra curricular practice was quiet a surprise to everyone, in that L decided to take up the instrument to get extra marks. But it was no real surprise that a month later he had quit the whole thing and joined the math's club instead. They had all figured L had chucked the sads about not being good at it straight away (like everything else) and gave up.

"Ah, I never told you guys did I?" Said L with a laugh.

"No, told us what?" Mello said while heaving Matt off himself. They both stare at him intently. Near's brain did a one sixty, and through sudden calculations of possibilities, realized what had really happened in the one month guitar lessons.

"Those guitar lessons weren't really necessary, as I was told almost immediately, that I'm a genius on the thing," Ah, so L was mealy being L. "I just gave up to find something else to do. I still play for fun,"

Mello reaches for a slightly melted bar of chocolate in his pocket. While Matt saved his game and turned off his console. They both nodded slightly and in doing so L knew they had agreed with the plan. Then he turned to Near, the one person who could most likely talk him out of the crazy idea. Near, who had started playing with his silvery hair, was clicking his head side it side slightly. Something he would do subconsciously when he was thinking intently. L loved it when he did that, he thought it was cute. Finally after a long moment. Near looked up at L, his large orbed eyes shining slightly with excitement.

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! Everyone bring your stuff over to my house tomorrow after school and we'll start playing!" L exploded in excitement. Finally something to do! He felt so hyped up on the possibility of not being so bored all the time that he wanted to go home straight away and pull out his guitar and start writing some songs. That, or all the sugar he had consumed that day had finally rushed to his head. He pulled the lollypop out of his mouth (which was now just the stick) and went to run out of the door

"L! Wait!" Near called after him, waving his hand suddenly in the air. Mello who knew what Near was going to ask, and leapt from the couch and grabbed L by the arm.

"A singer," Said Near with a slight shake of his head.

"What?" L asked confused.  
"None of us can sing remember?" Said Mello with a frown, letting go of L. True, none of them could sing. They weren't chucked out of choir practice for nothing. Okay, so they weren't really good at everything.

Mello was told his sounded like he was yelling at everyone (which he really was) Matt never turned up to practice, and when he did, all the students wished he hadn't. Same going for L, who wanted to cut off his own ears off when he heard himself sing and Near had no real power in his voice, so no one could actually hear him to begin with. For a moment Near thought L's idea had sunk before it even got into the water but L turned to them and smiled.

"So we'll hold auditions. All of students at Wammy's are bored, I'm sure one of them can sing,"  
"It's true," said Matt with a nod and a fold of his arms, "Wammy's is the most boring school on earth," Mello laughs and grinds Matt's neck into a head lock.

"That's only because your there Game-boy!" They begin to play fight once more and L gives a wave to his friends.

"I'll have everything ready tomorrow. I promise," And with that he was gone.

Near smiled. Things were never really that boring he thought, not when his best friend was L. He looks over at Matt and Mello for a moment, and his smile fades into an irritated frown.

"Your hand just touched my crotch!"  
"No! It was your crotch that touched my hand!"  
"Oh yeah!?"  
"Yeah!"

Well these two did help quell the boredom too, he supposed.

---

"_I suppose we have to speak English all of the time now_," Sayu hadn't said anything for a good week so the sudden whisper of her angst ridden voice made Light Yagami jump in surprise. He looked over at his sister and nodded, answering her in Japanese.

"_Yeah, we do. But only at school, for the most part anyway. We can still sp-_" He was cut off.

"_But I'm bad at English! It's going to suck here!_" She burst out. Their driver flinched. He was a little confused as to why he was driving two Asian teenagers to a school like Wammy's. He'd never seen anyone but snobby rich kids enter that place. He cleared his throat but Sayu took no notice and Light gave him a narrow glare out of the corner of his eye.

"_Light, I miss he-_"

"_Don't bring that up,_" Light sneered coolly. He didn't want to hear about the reason they were in England in the first place. Sayu, he thought bitterly despite himself, this is entirely your fault. He was already missing his old boring high school, though he never once dreamed that that could happen. He even missed the girls, the ones who were desperate to catch his attention. It had been all so annoying and time wasting back then, but now that he was forced to travel half way around the world just to keep his sister in check, he couldn't have wanted that life more. Despite his cool exterior, Light felt he wasn't ready for such a change, and cursed his parents for thinking this was the right thing to do. But not as much as he cursed Sayu, whose surprise love affair back in Japan had cost him his boring but now appreciated lifestyle.

"We're here," The cabdriver announced snapping Light out of his little sulk.

"_Sayu, out. Now_," She hesitated for a moment before shuffling her small frame out of the car. She could tell by her brother's icy disposition that he was upset with her. She hated when he was upset because it was the first time in a long time that she knew it was her fault.

"_We should probably find the headmaster's office first… Oh and start speaking in English_," Light thought aloud. He watched as a stream of students entered a big castle like building. St Wammiths Province High School, the most prestigious school this side of the world. Or so the brochure had said. While his eyes gazed over the grand white granite structure he felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Sayu.

"_Light, someone is walking towards us…_" She said quietly in Japanese.  
"English, Sayu, English," He reminded her. She drew closer to him, as an elderly gentleman with a soft smile and snow white hair approached them.

"Sayu and Light Yagami, it's a pleasure to welcome you to St Wammiths," He paused and held out his hand which Light took with a slight hesitation and bowed. "My name is Quillsh Wammy, the headmaster of your new school," He smiled past Light to Sayu who was inching further and further behind her brother's back. "Sayu, if you would come with me I shall introduce you to your new homeroom teacher and class," Sayu didn't move. Light could feel her clenching hands tighten on his blazer so he moved to the side. He had never seen her so afraid or shy before. Leaving Japan had really sucked the life out of the Sayu that he had grown up with.

"_Come along Sayu, it's all right,"_ A surprise to both Sayu and Light, Mr. Wammy had spoken in Japanese. This considerably encouraged Sayu. Finally she nodded her head and Quillsh Wammy smiled.

"Light, I have a student representative from your class coming to meet you… He is a little late…" Light noticed that the old man was slightly annoyed by this, "but he should be here soon. Have a good day _Yagami-san_," And with that he turned with Sayu, and Light watched as they disappeared behind great mahogany doors.

Whoever this representative was, Light wished they would hurry up and get there. It was cold, and he hated the cold.

---

L had slept in. It was a bad day to sleep in. An_ incredibly _bad day. He had stayed up late into the morning writing songs, refreshing his guitar skills and creating fliers for the auditions. He forgot that he wasn't an insomniac anymore. Those days were behind him. He liked a good sleep nowadays, but sometimes, he just forgot, and this was one of those times.

The clock read ten to eight. Class started in ten minutes. Damn it, why hadn't his dad woken him up? Probably to teach me a lesson, he thought bitterly. Well no helping it now. Within four minutes, L had showered (a wet cloth rubbed vigorously over his body with one hand while brushing his teeth with the other) eaten breakfast (a donut and cold sweet tea from the night before) gotten dressed (his tie untied and his shirt inside out) and was out the door, guitar strapped to his back, running down the street. Lucky he lived so close to his school; otherwise he would have been in real trouble.

There was something he had to do this morning… what was it? He thought hard for a moment while trying to smooth out his hair. So involved with his hair and trying to remember what he had forgotten, he didn't notice bumping a tall Asian student. The student in question was so caught by surprise that he spun around and lost his chance to yell at the black haired attacker who was already entering the building.

The bell sounded, L had just made it in time for class. Light Yagami was forty minutes late to class, which was no surprise. He had to navigate and check almost every room to find the correct one.

When he entered the room and apologized for being late, the teacher asked him to introduce himself. As he stood before the class, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave a smile.

"Hello, my name is Light Yagami, and I have transferred from Tokyo, Japan with my sister," He gave a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

L had just remembered what he had forgotten. He was meant to guide the new student around this morning. Now he was in for it. As Light Yagami walked to the vacant seat in front of him their eyes met. L gave a nervous smile while Light, who recognized L as his 'attacker', gave him an evil glare, and suddenly L's heart skipped a beat, but he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or something else entirely.

Near, who sat left of L looked over at his friend with a concerned frown.

"L," he whispered, "Is something wrong?"

"… No," He said without breaking eye contact with Light, "I wouldn't say wrong…"


	2. Chapter 2

**title:** [Insert witty band name here - part 2  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** don't own 'em, never will.  
**parings:** Read and see.  
**minor spoiler:** Everyone's real name.  
**Summery:** The story is set in England's countryside where four good friends decide to form a band to pass the time. Alternate universe where the characters are the same age and in highschool.  
We are also learning about the lives of Light and Sayu Yagami, and why they have been sent to London.

"Mello… we're going to be late… again."

"So? What of it?" Mello stopped what he was doing, "don't tell me you're not enjoying this," Matt's reply came in a quick breathe.

"Don't stop!"

Mello gave an evil smirk and looked up past the exposed stomach of his red-haired friend. He loved the sexual torture he could induce on the poor boy. Matt had said to him many times that they should stop fooling around, but it was always him who found himself yearning for Mello's touch. Which Mello, of course, was nothing but happy to comply with.

He gently squeezed Matt's erect member and put his lips to the tip, tasting the glistening pre-cum.

"Mello! Stop messing ar- ah!" Matt threw his head back in a sudden hot rush. The blond haired boy had taken him all the way into his mouth, massaging his tongue up and down the length. Matt jerked his pelvis involuntary when he felt the softest scrape of teeth and the tickling tips of Mello's hair across the inside of his thighs.

He was sprawled, half naked, across the old couch of the old rickety shed, legs wide open, breathing erratically and moaning, while Mello, bent over the couch arm, sucked him off, rubbing and grinding his own throbbing erection against the furniture beneath him. Once he had gotten into a particularly pleasurable rhythm with Matt's thrusts and the rocking of his own body, Mello gave a throaty moan.

"Ah god! Mello, I… can't hold… ah, much… longer," Matt gave up on talking when the pace started to pick up. Mello shoved his free hand down his pants, tugged relentlessly at the zip and pulled himself free. Pulling one knee over the couch arm onto the cushion, he steadied himself while he started to pump his own erection.

Matt curled his fingers through Mello's straw yellow hair and pulled lightly, making Mello squeeze hiss cock with the walls of his hot mouth. Matt cried out.

"Mello! I'm… ah, cumming!" He thrust up one last time while exploding into Mello's mouth, sending Mello himself over the edge. They both shook violently for a moment, Mello threw his head back to receive a little of Matt's cum down his neck.

After a minute Matt sat up. He stared at Mello's flushed face and hazy eyes. He slid a finger slowly up his chin, wiping off the sticky fluid and placing it at his mouth. Mello lifted himself until they where gazing intently into each other's eyes.

"Call this breakfast, do you?" Matt asked while rubbing the cum over Mello's parted lips. They kissed, forcefully, Matt flinching a little at the taste of himself.

"Yes," Mello said breaking away, "you're part of my four food groups,"

"Four?"

"Yes. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate and of course, you… Hopefully covered in chocolate,"

"… Maybe one day," Breathed Matt. Mello's eyes shone. "A birthday present perhaps…"

The alarm on Matt's watch beeped, they were now two hours late for school. They rushed about quickly cleaning themselves up and dressing in their wrinkled uniforms. Almost out of the door, Matt gave a tug on Mello's arm.

"What is it?!" Mello snapped annoyed.

"Look," Matt pointed at the couch, where across the dirty old brown stripes was a clear-as-day cum stain, an impressively large one at that. Mello went a little pink in the cheeks.

"Fine! I'll clean it. You go ahead. And don't get caught by old man Wammy," Mello pushed Matt out the door, "We don't need another detention," Matt agreed and took off down the dirt path and out of the field gate.

Staring at the stain Mello was admittedly turned on, as at that moment the morning's events ran on replay through his mind. He sighed and looked down at his tightening school pants. Looked like he was going to arrive at school later than anticipated.

---

It was morning break by the time Matt arrived out of breath and very flushed to school. He came striding up to where Near and L sat, high up on building A's roof. Their usual hangout area at lunchtime and break time (or when they decided to wag class, which was a lot these days) was the top most part of the school. They could see over past the schoolyard out onto the ocean line that surrounded the north side of their little town. It was quite a view to anyone who would see it for the first time, but to the boys, was just another old boring part of their lives.

"Late again. Where's Mello?" Asked Near lightly while he tinkered with his new model airplane. He seemed to be pulling it apart, even though it had come assembled in the box.

"Eh, You know him, he's a slow runner," that was a lie and Near knew it. There was a lot of things Near knew, but like most of the time, he didn't let on.

"Well we can't wait any longer," said L standing to face the low barrier that surrounded the roof's edge. Out of his backpack he pulled out a large stack of pink and green paper. Matt took the top one off and read over it with a bemused smile.

"Bored? Need a new hobby?" He started to read aloud like an infomercial presenter "Well why don't you audition for an up and coming new band? We're looking for someone with vocals that… kick ass?" He paused and looked up "L, this is just plain terrible. It's an insult to anyone who even remotely considers it!" L gave him a sheepish grin.

"I just wanted to make it sound… I don't know, exciting? Besides it was like four in the morning by the time I finished these, so sue me," Matt shook his head slightly in disapproval as he placed the paper back on the top of the stack.

"Whatever man. It'll be interesting to see if anyone will show up, I suppose,"

"Good. Right, each of you take a stack and go to another wall, and well, throw them over,"

At that moment, Wammy's was rained in a sea of green and pink. Students looked up in utter surprise and raised their hands up to catch the strange floating pieces of paper. It wasn't long until it appeared that every student was holding one and reading intently. L looked very smug with himself.

"I knew that would work," He said with a laugh. Near turned to him while throwing the last few sheets over his shoulder.

"You're going to take the blame for this, you know that right?" He said to L with a small flick of his hair. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Right, 'coz we're not gonna' pick them up, you know," Matt added. L waved a hand at them.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be gone by tomorrow morning," He stopped and smiled "The auditions are at lunch time after all,"

That didn't leave them much time, but it seemed that there was an excited murmur about the place as students made their way back to class. Maybe they had bought it thought Matt. Just as they were about to enter the science rooms, a disheveled Mello jogged up behind them. Matt gave him a stare while L patted him on the back.

"I never thought you were that slow a runner Mello," he said to his worn-out friend. Mello's eye twitched. Matt shook his head and went into class followed by L, but Near lingered. After a moment he said with a little grin. "Your pants are on inside out," Mello's face burned a hot red.

"Shut it Near," And he strode past him.

Lunch time came faster than expected and by the time the boys had arrived at the stadium, there was already a queue of the entire student body. Mello and Matt gaped, mouths open.

"I don't believe it…" breathed Matt.

"Told you everyone was bored," Said L triumphantly.

"That, or just plain stupid," Added Mello.

The boys sat at two tables they had dragged onto the court. They had sheets of paper and a pen each in front of them, so they could take down the names of anyone that seemed to be good at singing. Near had a feeling that people may appear to sound better with the acoustics of the stadium, so he decided that he would judge extra harshly. He was surprising himself by how involved mentally he was becoming in this. Maybe I'm bored too, he thought.

"Okay first person," Called out Mello.

The first person in the queue was a tiny little girl with glassy eyes. She didn't do anything for a moment, until L ushered her to start.

…

L wished he hadn't. He didn't know how to stop her without hurting her feelings. He wasn't sure if she was on the verge of tears or not.

"Next!" Cried Mello. And as she ran out of the stadium, it seemed she was on the verge of tears, which were now streaming down her face.

Next was a stocky boy with a very pink complexion. He kind of looked like a pig, thought Matt.

And he sounded like one too.

"Next!"

…

"Next!"

…

"Next!!"

…

"NEXT!!!"

They auditioned what seemed to be a hundred students, each one more painful than the last; it was starting to look like a lost cause.

"This is no good!" Cried L, throwing his hands up in the air. Near was glad they had stopped for a moment, as his ears were starting to ring.

"I've never heard such crap in my life! How do these people pass choir?!" Mello groaned despairingly. Matt could only shake his head in disbelief. Bad just didn't describe the past hour and a half.

Near took a deep breath. "How many are left?" He asked dully, looking over at the doorway.

"About twenty or so by the looks of it," Replied Matt weakly.

Suddenly a student burst through the opposite door, looking frantic and out of breath. All four boys jumped with a start.

"Sayu! Sayu where have you gone off to?!" He called. "Sayu please!" He continued to call out, but in a different language. L's stomach dropped. Oh shit, not him, he thought to himself. He suddenly had that strange feeling, like he couldn't breathe wash over him again. What was it about this boy that made him so nervous?

"Do you mind? We are in the middle of something here!" Mello slammed his palms down on the table and jumped up from his seat. The Asian boy stopped suddenly, caught off guard. Something Mello had always hated; was interruptions. He looked perplexed but only for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but could you help me? See, I'm looking for my sister. She went missing this morning. Please, I need to find her and make sure she is okay," Mello was taken back. He looked down at everyone; they too seemed to be surprised. L was looking strangely pale (if that was possible).

"We haven't seen any Asian girls around here," Said L quietly. Light blinked when he realized who it was. How is it that I keep running in to him? He thought bitterly. "But if we se-"

"Light…" Quietly from behind the stands, Sayu stepped out. Her face blotchy with tears and her uniform dirty from sitting on the ground. Light pulled a face slightly in disapproval before walking over to her.

"_Light, I'm sorry, I was just so, so, I just wanted to think for a while. I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm sorry, I really am, I-"_

"_Hush Sayu,"_ She flinched slightly as Light placed his hand gently on her head. _"I'm not going to tell you off. Though I will tell you to go and apologize to Mr. Wammy, he has done nothing but welcome us, Sayu, and it is rude of you to throw it back in his face like this,"_

She nodded.

"What do you think they are saying?" Asked Mello in a whisper, he never did listen in Japanese class.

"She was just upset about something, and he told her to apologize to the Headmaster for being rude," Near replied neutrally, like he was reading a book. Matt looked over at the people waiting at the door, except there were none.

"Oh great! They scared off the rest of the students! Now we'll never get a bloody singer for the band," Matt sounded generally frustrated about this.

"Well there's no helping it I suppose," L hung his head in disappointment.

"Do you say you need a singer for band?" Sayu, in her broken English, piped up, startling the boys a little. Light also looked startled.

"_Yes,"_ Replied Near in Japanese, "I'm sorry but we need someone who can speak fluent English, and I'm afraid you c-"

"No, no, not me," She stammered shaking her hands in embarrassment, "my brother, he can sing really well,"

"What?! Sayu!! That was one bloody talent show in grade 6, I mean really! Don't go sprouting such nonsense," Light fumed, folding his arms crossly. Mello and Matt found it hard to believe that this stuck-up guy could have any talent for singing whatsoever. He seemed to be such a prude, not to mention a real dick. And they didn't even know his name.

Suddenly L cleared his throat, as if he just regained his ability to talk.

"Well you did scare away all of our possible singers, I think you owe it to us to try,"

The nerve! Thought Light. How dare he say that he owed them anything, when he was late today because of that scruffy haired, baggy eyed idiot! Light imploded with anger and was about to explode when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Go on, Light, please?" Sayu's eyes shone brightly with the anticipation of hearing her brother's voice. What Light failed to realise all those years ago, was that he was a good vocalist. Everyone heard it that night, except for him.

He sighed and gave in.

"Fine,"

He stood before them for a moment, not quite sure how to handle himself for the next five minutes.

L gave him a weak smile; something Light found made him feel very strange. He ignored the feeling as best he could, took a deep breath and…

_I'm alone and self-__anaemic__,  
But sometimes you wake up,  
If I could hold this hope inside my hands,  
You'd understand they let us down._

_I'm not asking for much,  
I'm not asking for anything._

Mello was lost for words, (choking down the "Next!" he was so ready to yell) and Matt, so gob smacked he could have swallowed a fly and not noticed. Near masked his surprise and subtly wrote down the boy's name on his blank piece of paper. He was certain it wasn't the acoustics of the stadium being kind to him. While L, the most shocked of them all, was shaking slightly. He was captivated and could feel the colour return to his cheeks. Something kept stirring inside of him as Light Yagami's voice rang through his ears.

Light stopped abruptly.

"Happy now?" He spat bitterly. All the beauty of his voice had seemingly evaporated from his lips, leaving nothing but venom.

L nodded.

"Indeed. It seems we have found us a lead singer,"


	3. Chapter 3

**title:** [Insert witty band name here - part 3  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** don't own 'em, never will.  
**parings:** Read and see.  
**minor spoiler:** Everyone's real name.  
**Summery:** The story is set in England's countryside where four good friends decide to form a band to pass the time. Alternate universe where the characters are the same age and in highschool.  
We are also learning about the lives of Light and Sayu Yagami, and why they have been sent to London.

Near was beside himself (though he did his best not to show it). He wasn't sure how he found himself in his current position, but alas, he was stuck in a janitor closet, with Light Yagami. It felt like only moments ago he was simply listening to L and Light rant at each other; Light clearly furious with being dubbed "lead singer" and L upset that he wasn't delighted with the prospect.

"What makes you think I have time for something so ridiculous!?" Spat Light over his ridged shoulder. L, palms down flat on the table, was trembling slightly with fury. Mello, Near and Matt simply looked in the other direction while they fumed at one another. They knew better then to get in L's way, but would stand up for him if needed. Sayu was cowering in the shadow of her brother, wishing he would stop yelling.

"It's not ridiculous! You're a new student! What else do you have to do!? Don't act all high and mighty! We're giving you a chance to get to know the place and people better and…" he trailed off into a whisper "be our friend…"

His cheeks flushed ever so slightly at this. He hoped that Light hadn't notice, but Light had noticed and in response, despite himself let down his guard momentarily.

"Well I- eh… I-" Light, lost for words was suddenly cut off. A girl with auburn shoulder length pigtails ran flat out into the gym. Her clunking footsteps echoing through the room, snapping the attention of everyone towards her.

"Guys! Guys!" She cried waving her arms unnecessarily. They already knew she was there.

"Linda, What are you doing here? Who's dying?" Mello asked with a grimace. She reached the table and clutched her chest for a moment, catching her breath.

"You idiots! Ol' Man Wammy! He's on his way to rip through you guys! Run or you're all in for it!!" Everyone scrambled to their feet without a second thought. Light and Sayu alarmed, found themselves caught up with the panic, decided to scatter also. Mello and Matt took off to the locker rooms behind them, while Linda grabbed Sayu and sprinted off to the grounds to the left. L remained seemingly unperturbed.

Near turned to L before taking off in a light sprint. L simply looked at him.

"No point in me running from him is there? Go, take Light, and make sure you don't get caught. Won't look good if he got in trouble on his first day," L smiled his well-known cheeky smile. "I'll hold the old man off for as long as I can. Now go!" Near nodded and grabbed Light tightly by the arm, together they took off out of the northern entrance. Light stole one last glance at L who was staring back at him intently. Light's heart rose up into his throat, where it decided to stay, making him fumble over his feet.

"Come on," Said Near impatiently with another tug of his arm.

Out in the hall, Near immediately caught sight of several teachers who were obviously searching for them on Headmaster Wammy's orders. Taking another quick glance around them, he rounded the corner to his left and straight into a door. Light, on his heels, followed without hesitation. He felt heady, having never run from authority before. Teachers worshiped the ground he walked on, and he had never ever invoked trouble for himself. This was the strangest thing he had ever done. And now that Light had thought about it, was he even in trouble to begin with?

He looked around, though he couldn't really see anything, but the soft outline of the boy in front of him. He had his head hung slightly, refusing to look at Light's face.

"Um… wher-"

"The janitor's closet," Near answered quickly.

"Oh," Light suddenly felt very stupid. "Your name is Near, correct?" He watched as soft silvery hair nodded in front in him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Light Yagami," Said Near dully, not very convincingly at all. "I wish the circumstances were different," Deep down Near liked being in the janitor's closet. Here he felt very safe and undisturbed in the dark, mulling over his endless thoughts and notations. Though he was displeased with his present company. He would have much preferred L…

"Um Near?" Light was taken aback of Near's sudden rocking, he was falling ever so slightly forward, though Near himself seemed not to notice. "Near?" He asked again. The other boy remained silent.

Near wished Light Yagami would stop saying his name. Right now he was viewing a fast forward play of the punishments L would be receiving. Headmaster Wammy was always so hard on L, but it was not because he was his headmaster, but because he felt it was his duty, they were, after all, father and son.

---

"Near… Near please…" Light breathed urgently. Still the boy didn't reply.

---

Near was now recalling the day's L would sneak out of his bedroom window on sleepless nights. Waking Near with the light footsteps of his shoeless feet. Near lived in the small apartment beneath L, their bedrooms above one another, and Mello was his next-door neighbor. Matt had moved in 3 doors down when they were five years old and ever since their adventures in the apartment halls and stairwells the boys had been together.

L would stop outside Near's fire escape and smile at him. Resulting in them both sitting outside talking on the windowsill, or walking down to the shed where they would eventually fall asleep on the old couches.

---

"Stop! Near, wait!" Before he knew what was happening, Near suddenly blacked out and fell completely forward, dropping all his weight on Light, who could do nothing but catch and support the boy fully in his shaking arms. "Near! Near!? Wake up! Are you okay!? Come on! Wake up!" He continued to whisper loudly in the boy's ear, shaking him madly. But to no avail.

Light's knees buckled and he dropped clumsily to floor, Near still lying heavily upon his chest. He gave out an exasperated sigh. Really!? How come this was happening to him!? What had he done to deserve such an awkward situation?

Suddenly Near stirred on his own accord.

"Thank god! I tho-"

"Hmmm…"

"Eh… Near?" Near continued to mumble to himself, as if caught in some sort of lucid dream. Light looked down, only to find him so close to his face he could count the eyelashes that flitted slightly around Near's closed eyes. Near mumbled again, but this time it played out into a sort of moan.

"Hey? Near, please wake up…" Near didn't seem to wake up but simply closed the gap between them slowly, moving as if his body was made of lead.

"…L…" He let escape softly from his slightly parted pale lips. Light's heart thumped madly in his chest. Before he could protest, it happened.

---

Near kissed Light. And somewhere deep in Near's mind he was kissing L. The boy he had come to love over many years of friendship. Though L, being who he was, never knew and never would, thought Near. He didn't want anyone to know. It would be like opening up a book that no one would understand, a book that Near had always kept to himself.

---

Light pulled away as fast as he could, after he let the situation linger a moment too long.

"Near!" He cried. He no longer cared if he they would be heard. Near needed to wake up now, and Light wanted nothing more than to get away from the strange boy who was longing for L in every possible way.

Finally Near's eyes shot open. It only took a moment, but after his mind registered what was happening, Near began to thrash and flail against an startled Light.

"Woah! Stop! Hey! Near, calm down! Just calm down!" He managed to pin Near's arms to his side and gently but firmly push him back so that Light could finally sit up.

He frowned. Near squeezed his eyes tight, trying to hold back the build up of burning tears. Light didn't know what to do next. He didn't know if he should try and comfort him (though he felt someone should be comforting him by this stage) or to simply ignore what had happened and run from the boy as fast as he could. Suddenly Near spoke, his voice a little choked with embarrassment.

"Please… please… don't tell L,"

"I won't tell anyone,"

"I'm sorry… I didn't… It's just that no one knows that I have these black outs and-,"

"I won't tell anyone,"

"And I don't want people asking-,"

"I won't tell anyone what happened Near," Near looked up, finally hearing Light's firm words of reassurance. They seemed to pierce his doubt, and he gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Light Yagami,"

"Your welcome Near… um?"

"Nate River, Near is my… nickname,"

"Well then, you are welcome, Nate River,"

The bell rang dully through the door.

As they both went to walk away from each other, the halls now full of students, not seeing Near or Light emerge from the door ruffled and dusty, Light stopped and watched the pale boy make his way through the crowd. He found himself feeling sorry for Near, and he was sure that was the last thing Near wanted. He also felt the weight of the responsibility he had just taken by learning his secret.

Light was never much for such things but silently decided to himself that he would do his best. And really, he thought, what does he see in L?


	4. Chapter 4

**title:** [Insert witty band name here - Part 4  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** don't own 'em, never will.  
**parings:** Read and see.  
**minor spoiler:** Everyone's real name.  
**Summery:** The story is set in England's countryside where four good friends decide to form a band to pass the time. Alternate universe where the characters are the same age and in highschool.  
We are also learning about the lives of Light and Sayu Yagami, and why they have been sent to London.

(I should warn you that I've notice that when I write a story I quite easily go back in time then jump forward again. I've tried to make this easier to read my placing --- between the paragraphs. But I also use --- to switch the first person narrator at time. I hope this helps, if you have any trouble.)

Sayu felt so much happier that evening than she had in a long time. She hadn't smiled since she was told she'd be sent to England and she had feared she would never be able to again. Though she still missed her love, the one she felt she was destined to be with no matter what, she was glad she had managed to find some sort of stability in the foreign land she was forced to live in.

Today's events were something that could be said to be rather peculiar, but all in all had turned out to be quite fun. And she had made friends! Who some, to her delight, could speak fluent Japanese and, though they decided not to all the time, could help her out if she had trouble understanding a teacher or her fellow classmates.

After running out with the loud girl who just grabbed her hand (fighting her beyond belief) and hiding amongst small crowds of students on the oval, Sayu immediately made her first friend. Linda, who was in the same year as Sayu, was nothing but friendly with her, and they found out they had lots in common. She was also, not fluent, but rather good at Japanese, and taught Sayu some words that had been troubling her during her first few classes.

"The boys from before, who are they?" Asked Sayu slowly, determined to get her English correct. Linda gave a smile, and gulped down the last bite of her sandwich.

"Oh well, the quiet one, with the white hair, that's Near, or Nate if you will, but we call him Near," She paused as Sayu nodded, clearly remembering the boy who had addressed her with perfect Japanese. "Then there's his best friend, L - yeah that's his real name - he is something of well… a prodigy, but doesn't show it. He's also Wammy's son. That's why he didn't run, because there's no point really is there? Gosh he gets it rough sometimes," Sayu understood, and was surprised that the stiff suited old man was the father of the strange sleep deprived looking boy. In all honesty at first glance of L's profile, she was reminded of the scary perverts on the trains back in Japan. But after she heard him speak, she quickly pushed the idea out of her head; he had such a mysterious but innocent voice.

"Mello," Continued Linda after a moment, "The blond haired one, well, he can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but all in all he's a good guy I suppose. Oh, his real name if Mihael. And then there's Mail, who prefers to be called Matt, don't know why, the red haired one with the goggles on his head – yeah him-,"

Sayu was starting to wish that Linda were saying all this in Japanese, because whatever she was saying, she was saying it too fast.

"You won't find one without the other," She continued, not noticing Sayu's confused face. "Matt is nicer then Mello, you'll find, but he's usually playing a video game or something, and acts like the thing is more interesting than people,"

"Um… okay," Sayu figured she picked up enough of it to understand that Mello and Matt were not to be messed with.

So her brother had certainly made friends with some strange people. Something Sayu_ never _thought possible. Light was always so straight laced and to even consider getting involved with these kinds of people was probably causing him some kind of internal suffering. Sayu couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips.

It was after the day's events she found herself in an old tin shed that had a boyish smell to it, mixed with the salt air that drifted in from the nearby shore. It was cold, but strangely cozy with its random bits of hard-rubbish-furniture and old equipment, including a TV (with several consoles scattered about the base of it) a mini bar fridge (full of chocolate and fizzy drinks) and a beaten up but powerful sound system.

She sat next to Linda who was talking animatingly to the boy called Mello, who did nothing but grumble at her and munch continually on a bar of chocolate. He, Matt and Near had just finished setting up a drum kit, keyboard, amps, guitars and a microphone. It seemed this would be the place that the band, with its newly acquired (but not happy) singer, would practice and play. Sayu was eager to hear them perform together, but they seemed to be waiting for the boy called L, who had yet to arrive.

There was a small ringing noise from a silver mobile on the table in front of her and Near picked it up and flicked it open. He paused for a moment, twirling a lock of hair in between his fingers and then snapped it shut again.

"L will be here in ten minutes. He's got the sheet music with him, but says for everyone to warm up," Everyone but Light, who was sulking at the window, Linda and Sayu, got up and went to their designated instrument.

Mello sat down behind the drum set, clicked his drumsticks and banged out a quick beat. He seemed to be doing rather well, until he fumbled when he tried to complicate the tune.

"Ah, and here we were thinking you had practiced," Chided Matt as he swung the leather strap of an old bass guitar over his shoulder. He ducked just in time to avoid the drumstick that Mello had thrown at his head. The stick landed at Light's feet, and without a thought he merely picked it up and threw it back at Mello (who it didn't reach, as this time it hit a non suspecting Matt. Mello laughed hard.) and stared back out the window.

Sayu's mouth opened a little at this. The Light she knew would have blown it at such a juvenile act, not ignore it.

"What's the matter?" asked Linda from next to her. Sayu shook her head.

"Nothing," She answered quickly.

Suddenly a sorrowful, heart-wrenching tune rang out through the shed. Near had begun playing his battered violin as if someone had just died. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they simply listened to the haunting sound. It was such a sad song thought Sayu. Then, as if planned, a subtle base sounded in under it. Matt had taken the lead from Near and played, strumming his fingers about his instrument. Slowly, Mello drummed in a dull beat that complimented the tune and all three played together as if they had been doing it for forever and a day.

It was beautiful concluded Sayu, and according to both Light and Linda's faces, they agreed.

Near stopped playing suddenly and as if to no one said, "Enjoy detention?"

"Don't I always?" answered a voice from the door. Sayu and Linda jumped. There stood L. His uniform now so untidy and hair such a mess he looked as if he had just crawled there.

"What took you so long?" asked Matt.

"I was cleaning. Told you I'd take care of those fliers," Replied L with a grin. He now walked about the room handing papers to each member of the band.

"And Wammy?" Near asked as L passed him his sheet music. L gave his friend a tired smile.

"Thinks no more of his son than he does the gum I stuck underneath his desk," Mello, Matt and Linda laughed at this. Sayu hadn't really understood but smiled along with them anyway. Near looked slightly dejected but said no more.

Finally L turned to Light, who had been (surprisingly) quiet the whole time.

"I'm still working on the lyrics, but I've got some stuff thrown together here," Light took the paper, but still said nothing. Sayu looked her brother over. She could tell he was concentrating on something, his mind working furiously. Maybe he was still deciding whether he would sing for them or not. But after a brief moment, in which it seemed L was waiting to see if Light wanted to protest, he remained silent.

"Ah, I didn't see you there, Linda. Thanks for the tip off earlier," L said addressing them sitting on the couch.

"You're welcome L. I hope he wasn't too hard on you,"

"Never. Ah, and you're Sayu Yagami correct? _Thank you for convincing your brother to sing for us. I'm very grateful_," Sayu was a little taken back by his English to Japanese, but she managed a genuine smile.

"_It's still up to my brother whether he is to sings for your band or not. Though I hope he does_," She replied, looking past L to her brother. They all turned to Light (except Mello, who didn't understand Japanese very well) and waited.

After a long moment, Light gave out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll sing for the band. But I'm only doing this to shut you up Sayu. If this gets in the way of my studies, I'll quit… And don't tell Mum and Dad!" He added with a fierce glare.

"I wouldn't worry about that Light," She replied in English "_I don't think I'll ever talk to them again_," Sayu had meant it too. She currently loathed her parents. Light gave a startled look but said no more.

"Well it's time we practiced. Ah, Near, you got the keyboard, good. I shal- " L was suddenly cut off by an odd ring tone that vibrated from Sayu's bag. Flushing red she dived for the phone.

"Sorry!"

Opening the phone she let out a small gasp.

---

"Don't you dare answer that!" Light sneered. He knew exactly who it was by her reaction. Her glistening eyes a dead giveaway. He flushed with an embarrassment that his sister seemed to always cause these days.

---

Giving her brother no acknowledgment, or anyone else in the room for that matter (Matt and Mello looking particularly peeved, they just wanted to start playing already) she leapt from the couch and put the phone to her ear.

Despite herself, and with everyone looking at her, she started to tear up. She couldn't help it, desperately trying to control the building pressure of emotion that seemed to want to erupt from her.

"_Sayu! Sayu, oh finally_!" Rang a high girlish voice through Sayu's body. Her heart thumped madly in her chest and tears streamed from her eyes.

"_Misa_!!" She cried. "_Misa! Oh baby! How I missed you_!"

---

L strummed his fingers gently across the guitar's strings. He wanted nothing more then to create a master piece to have his friends practice and play tomorrow, but right now he felt uneasy and blocked from any ideas. Today had left him feeling rather strange not to mention a decent throb of a headache that didn't want to go away.

Light Yagami, which seemed to have a bit of a prudish and foul temperament, had severally shocked him. After his sister, Sayu Yagami answered her phone, and talked to a girl called Misa (which they could all hear, even from the small receiver on the mobile) Light seemingly just snapped and flew into such a rage that even Near seemed to show his surprise. He grabbed a hold of Sayu's wrist, roughly, and tried to wrench the phone from her locked hands. The moment she gave a cry and screamed that he was hurting her, L had jumped forward and threw his arm's around Light, trying to restrain and pull him off the crying Sayu.

"Hey! I don't know how you treat your sister back in Japan, but here we don't hurt girls!! What's you damage!?" Spat Mello, getting out from behind his drum set. Everyone in the room stared in absolute horror at Light, as he continued to struggle against L's locked embrace. Linda comforted Sayu away from her brother, crying desperately into the phone, which seem to have broken in the scuffle.

"_Misa_!!" She screamed.

"Sayu!" Light yelled finally ceasing his failing. _"Sayu! How dare you talk to that filth after all she's put us through!! You stupid girl! She's the reason where here right now! Sh_-"

"_NO! No, the reason we are here now is because you couldn't keep you mouth shut! Because you are ashamed that your sister is a lesbi_-"

"YOU ARE NOT A LESBIAN!" Light almost screeched in English making him flush pink. "And let go of me!" But L continued his strong hold. He was clearly not convinced that Light would not become violent again.

"I… love Misa…" Sayu chocked past throaty sobs. "_I love her so much… and she loves me…_"

Light was shaking within his confinements. L had never seen anyone become so emotionally unstable before, especially not a guy.

Except that night… where he watched as his farther brake down in front of him…

But it wasn't the time to think about such things. No, he had to keep focus and make sure that Light Yagami would do no more harm.

Suddenly Matt piped up.

"Linda, do you think that Sayu could stay over at your house tonight? That is of course if Sayu herself, doesn't mind," He said this all very quietly, as if any louder may trigger someone off again.

"Yeah, I would love it if you stayed over Sayu. You'd like my cooking! I made the best Black Forest Triple Chocolate cake last night!"

Mello gave a slight moan.

"Give us a piece too Linda?" He said as his mouth noticeably salivated.

"'Corse. But you have to help me in Math remember? You said you would,"

"Yeah, yeah, deal,"

Light shook his head slightly, but almost instinctively L tighten his hold on him as if to say 'keep your mouth shut'.

"I'd like that… Linda… Thank you," With that Linda quickly picked up her and Sayu's bags and guided Sayu to the shed exit. Just before she had disappeared out into the fresh evening air, she turned and bowed very lowly.

"Everyone, I am very sorry. The trouble I caused was in-inconvenience. I apologize very much again. Near, Matt, Mello and L, thank you… your kindness is meaning a lot to me," And she was gone before the tears could over take her again.

Finally L released Light who turned away from everyone. Their eyes, all now clearly on him, burned holes into the back of his neck. L was at a loss as to what to do, he didn't want this awkwardness to go on any longer.

"You know," Said Mello suddenly, making everyone jump, "I wouldn't have taken you as a homophobe," Matt gave him a swift jab in the arm for his insensitivity. "What?" Mello shook his head clearly not understanding.

"If anything," He continued ignoring Matt's silent pleas to shut his mouth "I thought you were gay,"

Near rolled his eyes, while L gave a gulp and blushed slightly. Matt slapped Mello upside the back of his blond head.

"Idiot!"

Light's eye gave in an involuntary twitch. He now diffidently decided that he did not like Mello, not one bit.

"Forgive me for my actions today. I won't be singing for your band (L felt his insides turn cold) and please do not talk to me, or my sister from now on. Our business is our business, so please just leave us alone,"

---

L put his guitar down. His headache now seemingly sapping him of anything he had left. He needed sugar, and he needed it now. Tripping out into the darkened hall he made his way to the kitchen. Shuffling his bare feet into the cushy cream carpet. He loved the feel of it between his toes and wiggled them with every step. As he neared the door he noticed a pool of light seep out from underneath it and he heard the muffled voice of his father. He stepped closer with caution and making no noise he put his ear to the door. Just whom was his father talking to?

" –Yes and I know that, but its no… no, no your not listening… he is not to kn… it would ruin everything I have set up here! He is not to know! It would ruin their f… You are not to step foot in this house ever again! I've heard enough of this. My last word is no! Now don't call here… You're the one that left!" Quillsh Wammy's voice lost its whisper and he was suddenly yelling for the whole apartment block to hear. Something he did rarely was loose his temper like this.

And finally L knew of whom his father was talking to, his mother. Even at the thought of her, a clammy and uncomfortablestate had taken over him. Before he realized it, his thumb was poised against his lips. Pressing its presence into his teeth he suddenly became aware of what he was doing, something he always did when the subject of his mother came up. He hated venting his emotions through his thumb or fingers like this, it only triggered more memories of her and the pain she left behind. L wanted to hate her for it all, but he couldn't. He in the end wasn't sure if he could actually _hate _at all, but only 'not like'.

Suddenly losing his desire for sweets, or to eat at all, he made his way back to his room before he heard any more. He had to calm down, he had to get away from his apartment, and it's walls that subtly closed in on him. Everything reminded him of her no matter where he turned. He made a quick dash for the window and the fire escape. Near, Near would help him through this, being his best friend, he always had.

---

Near threw his head to the side involuntarily, vibrations surging through him, making his nerve system go into temporary meltdown. He turned his whole body to the side, his unbuttoned pajama top twisting around his arms, pajama pants wrapping around his ankles and white socks. Pressing his knees together and biting into the corner of his pillow he continued to gently stroke up and down his erection, placing subtle tickles across the nerve down to his balls.

It felt like forever and day since he touched himself like this. He was a boy with far too much on his mind to do something as this when the urged would arise, he would simply ignore his hormones and think about something else. But tonight, tonight was unavoidable, as the object of his desires, continually reminded him lately, that he was indeed a 17 year old teenage boy with an untapped affinity of testosterone.

Near continued to replay the image of L restraining the furious Light. No one had noticed, (not even L himself) that as he struggled to keep the other boy under control, his pants had dropped quite a bit and his dirty school shirt had ridden up high over his navel. All of which revealed a light snail trail of hair that led down underneath the elastic of his white briefs. Near had almost let out a gasp when his saw this, unable to control his surprise or the slight flush of pink in his cheeks. He had seen L with less before, but that was when they where much younger, and thoughts such as this headed no merit at all.

But now, Near was at the mercy of the vision of L's exposed skin.

And could only imagine how good it would feel to have it create friction against his own.

Moaning into the pillow he quickened the pace. His hand now wrapped around his slick erection, pumping it thoroughly. It felt so good he though he could die from the pleasure that nauseated him. His face burned hotly, and a gentle trickle of sweat glided down his temple. The temperature in his room seemed to have risen dramatically in the last five minutes and even though his clothes had almost completely been shredded from his body he could not get cool fast enough.

Finally he felt a distinct tightening sensation between his legs.

"Ah…" Burring his flushed face completely into his pillow, drowning out his cry of pleasure, Near came into his sweaty palms.

Suddenly a twinge of shame flooded him as his cum filtered through his fingers onto his white sheets. Forcing himself not to surface for air just a little longer he wanted the burning guilt of masturbating over his best friend to go away at once. After a few minutes he tiredly lifted himself from the bed, dragging it's sheets with him, made his way out of his room.

---

L gulped down stinging fresh air as he quickly turned away from Near's window. After seeing what he just did he was no less surprised as he was ashamed for watching his friend in the first place. Near was Near, and in that L never thought he did such things, but that was stupid, Near was also a healthy 17 year old boy, and it was unfair to think otherwise.

L looked down at his own arousal, it was only natural that this would happen. He may not have been gay, but after all, that was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

After a moment, L decided that he would visit later, giving Near some time to clean himself up. He crept back into his own room and sat down on his bed. Suddenly his desire for sweet swept back over him and left him with a bemused grin. He'd get something sweet from Near's kitchen later, as for now, he had something else to take care of.

With in a moment, L was in the same position Near was only minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**title:** [Insert witty band name here - part 1  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** don't own 'em, never will.  
**parings:** Read and see.  
**minor spoiler:** Everyone's real name.  
**Summery:** The story is set in England's countryside where four good friends decide to form a band to pass the time. Alternate universe where the characters are the same age and in highschool.  
We are also learning about the lives of Light and Sayu Yagami, and why they have been sent to London.

A grubby ginger cat slinked its long body around Light's legs. It was hopeful for some food, but unfortunately Light Yagami was rather distracted. He had been sitting in the pearl white kitchen of his new apartment for a while now, brooding over his actions from today's events. His head in his hands he felt what he did was… extreme, but justified. Sayu needed to understand the shame she had brought upon the family, not to mention how wrong it was of her to stay in contact with the little witch, after such great lengths and expenses had been taken to separate them.

Despite his stand on the subject, Light could not drown out that little voice in his head. The one that would continually whisper what he should really think about it all, creating such a painful internal conflict he thought he might actually vomit.

This little voice was guilt. Guilt he felt for taking the side that had hurt his headstrong sister so much. He hated to see her down, and had missed the fun and laugh-a-minute Sayu so much that he was starting to forget what she was like back then altogether.

Light cursed the day that he had seen her with that girl. At first, it had looked innocent, just a couple of friends doing some shopping together. Just as he was about to call out to Sayu, the girl had grabbed Sayu by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. Light was shocked to a halt and watched, in broad daylight, in a crowded market street, his sister and another woman touch and kiss as if every stranger that walked past them accepted it.

Clenching his fists tightly Light took in a deep breath. He couldn't dwell on this much longer. He needed to talk to Sayu, smooth things over with her, tell… no "ask" her to come home. Dialing her mobile number for the tenth time that night he got no signal. Suddenly he bashed the phone receiver to his forehead, hard.  
"Her phone doesn't work, remember!" He grumbled aloud, adding an "idiot" under his breath. He had no idea where the Linda girl lived either, so it's not as if he could go and get her himself. Light decided he would just have to wait 'til morning and talk to her at school.

The slinky ginger cat gave an annoyed meow. Finally he looked down at it, slightly surprised it was there. The cat had been living in the apartment when they had moved in. Much to Light's protest Sayu had insisted that they let it stay and feed it. It was her responsibility. But since she wasn't there…

After the cat was fed, (and Light had repeatedly washed his hands in attempts to rid his hands of the smell of cat food) it immediately bolted for the open window, onto the fire escape, down the ladder and out of sight. Light hadn't even noticed the fire escape until he watched the cat make its eager get away.

Before he knew it he was out standing in the fresh evening air. Taking deep breaths, and running long fingers through his auburn wind swept hair, he suddenly ached for home. The air here smelled so different, so alien to him. He wondered what all his friends back in Japan were doing, even his mum and dad. Were they all okay? His dad always worked so hard, and his mum would be lonely without Sayu, or even Light in the house. He missed the warm and welcoming smells from her cooking and the silence and private corners of his room. This place was so noisy. Even now, in the late hours of the night, the town still seemed to stir, making no effort to go to sleep.

Just around the edge of the neighboring building Light could see the field that he had walked through that afternoon. A little further over the hill would be the odd tin shed in which he had created the embarrassing scene. He hung his head. With all desire to sleep leaving him he thought it best to take a stroll.

---

By the time he was down the street and entering the field's grassy plain, the place had seemed to have quieted down, as if everyone had turned their backs and left him to feel like the last person on the earth. Light felt content, listening to the subtle sound of the grass crushing down under his feet. Not paying attention to where he was going it was not long until he found himself at the shed's entrance. What was he thinking? Coming here? Despite himself, he flushed a rosy pink. What if any of those odd people from today found out he was here? He wanted nothing to do with any of them! They had already made his life a living hell, and it had only been his first day at their school!

"But," said the voice in his head, "they wanted to be your friend," Light frowned. After what he did, who would want to be friends with him now? Even his own sister hated him.

Finally he noticed the light filtering through the closed curtains of the small windows, and soft sounds of voices and music coming from inside.

---

"I'm going to take a piss, be back in a moment," L threw open the door and walked straight into Light Yagami. They both looked at each other startled, Light Yagami, looked as if he had just seen a ghost. L felt the odd twisting feeling return to his stomach.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" He choked past his surprise, forcing his face to return back to its quizzical stare. Near joined him at his side, Mello and Matt, stopped their argument and joined the others. Light gaped, seemingly loosing his ability to speak, or to even communicate all together.

"Finally calmed down?" Asked Matt, not letting the silence linger. Mello's mouth found a bit of chocolate, while Near continued his intense gaze, fiddling with what appeared to be his violin bow.

"Um… I'm…" Light suddenly felt himself about to burst, like a balloon with too much helium. "I'M SORRY!" He blustered with a very low sharp bow. Everyone jumped.

"I'm sorry, truly sorry for my actions today. And I wish she could hear me, but I'm sorry to Sayu too! And oh and…" Taking in a deep breath he suddenly turned a bright red. Every inch of his cheeks burning, Light felt his shame and embarrassment all over his face. Before he knew it he was calling over his shoulder "Sorry to disturb you, and good bye!" and running through the field as fast as he could.

---

L's feet acted on their own and with a soft sprint, he was running after Light Yagami. With a slight puff aching his chest he caught up to him and grasped Light's arm, pulling him back, a little more roughly than intended.

"So with that all said," started L, trying to be casual, "you'll sing for the band?" L was picturing Light Yagami's eager 'yes' too soon, and past his vision he suddenly realized Light's furious look.

"So that's it is it? That's all you wanted from me? My voice?!" L was taken a back. No, he thought, that wasn't why he ran to catch up with Light, that it wasn't it at all.

"No… No," L stuttered embarrassed. Dropping his gaze down to his bare feet that grew cold in the wet grass, his heart started to thump madly in his chest. His grip around Light's wrist trembled subtly. "No it was true when I said I wanted to be your friend…" and more… he added in his head.

---

Light felt angry. The voice, the nagging voice from before piped up once more "He is being honest, and you want it too," causing a wave of confusion, crashing through his head and his heart.

For Light Yagami, this was so much like that one time… The one time he had simply let go of his inhibitions and just dropped the struggle to make everyone else happy. But after all that, it was just so wrong…

"I'm such a hypocrite," He mumbled aloud.

"What?" L said loudly, rather startled.

"Oh. Nothing!" Light flushed pink again. "L… I want to be your friend too," He felt a sudden ping of happiness in his body, he was glad that wasn't a lie.

---

L's big round eyes lit up like street lamps. He could feel his chest pull like threads of a blanket and toes curl tightly. It all made sense now. He had fallen for Light. Right from the moment in the classroom where they exchanged first glances. L had never quite experienced it, so it was unfamiliar and confusing to him, but undeniable. He wanted Light in the band to be close to him, wanted him to sing just so he could bask in the warmth of his voice… L wanted Light Yagami.

He was falling towards him like gravity was pushing his back with gruff force. L wanted to kiss him, he wanted to so much, his body even more so. But he pushed himself past it and gave Light an awkward but warm kind of hug; a hug that made Light's already flushed face burn even hotter. L had to control himself. He didn't want to lose Light again. He would settle the fire in himself by simply taking joy in being Light's friend. That would be enough… He hoped.

L pulled himself away suddenly when he realized Light was struggling to return the embrace.

"Right," He said with a loud clear of his throat, "Right, well do you wanna come back to the shed? We, um, can tell everyone the good news! They'll be happy to know you've decided to join!"

Light seriously doubted that but accepted it with a nod all the same.

The sudden moment in which he could have sworn that L, the shaggy haired boy slumped in front of him was going to make some sort of move, and didn't, had left him feeling oddly cold. Left that ping of disappointment, as the memories it had surfaced were clouding his vision. It was just like last time.

Light Yagami suddenly missed Giovanni so much. His first friend and first lover.

_ Sorry kinda random pairing... don't worry. I have a plan!_


	6. Chapter 6

OMIGAWD I updated! Finally!

I'd hate me if I were the one reading this and not writing. Sorry guys went through a dry spell but hopefully I'll pick up the pace even though I'm back at school soon.

So here we are with my Death Note AU - [Insert Witty Band Name Here  
Since it's been so long, here a quick recap:

Light and Sayu have moved to England in hopes of Sayu forgetting about her shameful love affair back in Japan. They have met up with 4 boys, Mello, Near, Matt and L who have started a band and want Light to sing for them as he has a beautiful voice when he's not going off in a rage.

Lots of love interests, hidden secrets and lustful moments of unrestrained desire (haha). It's pretty much pronz with some sort of wired excuse for a crack story line thrown in.  
Hope you like if you've just started reading, or still like it you've read it from the beginning.

**title:** [Insert witty band name here – Part 6  
**rating:** M kinda.  
**disclaimer:** don't own 'em, never will.  
**parings:** hmmm, wait and see.  
**Summery:** The story is set in England's countryside where four good friends decide to form a band to pass the time. Alternate universe where the characters are the same age and in highschool. And about Light and Sayu Yagami, and why they have been sent to London.

"_I must go_!"

"_But Misa-_"

"_No, I'm not just gonna hang around here and wonder if she is okay! Sayu needs me! You can't stop me, so don't try!_" Misa Amane's gold tresses fall past her watery eyes. She was so frustrated with this argument. They had it every day with out fail since Sayu was sent away from her.

A pale hand rested against her forehead, which was glistening with a pasty sweat. "_Please, just let me see her…_" She muttered, now sounding defeated. Misa hoped with all her heart that her brother and sister would understand how she felt. How much she needed Sayu. She coughed. God, her chest hurt.

---

Hal looked at her brother and then to her young, naïve yet passionate sister giving a slight shake of her head.

"_I'm sorry Misa, but if I let you go, everything here, all we've, you've worked for, it would go to waste. Your not well enough to go anywhere_," She hated these words, and she was sick of saying them over and over again. Misa just wasn't getting it. It was as if she believed that this Sayu, was her cure.

Hal hated Misa for being in love. It made her angry and bitter at just the thought of them together. They were so young! What did they know about love? And how dare Misa threaten everything her family had come to uphold with her silly teenage desire. It was bad enough that her illness had given her family a crippled image. Hal hated that they looked so weak.

With her sick selfish sister and loner, spineless brother she was the only strong one when it came to the Amane family future. Hal had to take responsibility.

"_Please_!" Cried Misa with one last choked plea. Hal saw her brother flinch out of the corner of her eye. But she, however did not.

"_Misa, no. End of discussion. Now rest up and work hard on getting better. You are missing too much school and singing lessons_,"

And with that, Hal left the room. Her long perfectly cropped her hair whipping about behind her.

---

Misa started to cry, her heaving chest pulling and straining against her hospital white sheets. Suddenly there was a firm grasp upon her shoulders, pressing her gently back down into the bed.

She looked up at her brother's comforting eyes. He looked afraid yet controlled. Misa loved her brother so much.

"_Misa_," He whispered. "_Misa, please try and get better… If you do, I will fly with you to England. And you can be with Sayu again. Okay_?" Misa's eyes widened. "_But you need to get better, a lot better, okay?_" Still she said nothing, "_Okay?_" He uttered a little more urgently.

"_Yes…_" She breathed. Suddenly joy ran through her body and out her arms, which wrapped around her startled brother.

"_Calm down Misa. Don't let Hal hear you_,"

"_Thank you MatsuiNii-chan! Misa love's you so much!! Thank you, thank you!!_"

---

"Better! A lot better everyone! Even you Mello,"

"What do you mean 'even you Mello'!? I'm better then all you bitches put together!"

"That's suppose to be a bad joke right?"

"No one asked you Gameboy,"

"… Do you guys ever get along?"

"They are getting along,"

"…Oh, okay then,"

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it,"

Light shook his head and watched as the ruckus played out over and over and over again. He was surprised they had got a song finished with this happening so often, but there it was in his hands. His tired eyes skimmed over the lyrics again. They still needed some fine-tuning but all in all, it didn't seem too bad.

It was 4 in the morning and his throat was feeling dry. He felt that if he closed his eyes too long he might just fall asleep. Light was not used to such long nights, well nights that weren't filled with study anyway. And what was he doing exactly? Wasting his time? God he hoped not. If his parents could see him now, they would probably throw a nervy turn. Their angel son that knows no distraction too great… wasting time singing gritty English lyrics. Oh the shame.

"How's your voice?" Asked Matt suddenly.

"Fine I think… I better push off now. I should sleep at some point. I still feel a little jetlag from the trip," That was a lie. The flight had barely affected him. But he didn't want the others to think he was sleepy. Not when they all seemed to be wide-awake despite the long night.

"Well we'll see you in class then," Matt confirmed with a nod.

Light picked himself up from the couch waved a weary good-bye and made his way out into the fresh morning air. It was still very dark but he could make out the faint glow of the city streets glittering beyond the field. He was half way down the hill when he the sound of light footsteps caught his ears.

"You did really good tonight," Said L a matter-of-factly. Light stifled a yawn. He slowed his steady pace to let L walk beside him. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed to only take a good 24 hours for Light to be somewhat comfortable around the strange boy.

But still he reminded him of Giovanni. The way he would glance at him. And how, despite his efforts not to, he would glance back. They'd find each other's gaze and, embarrassed, quickly turn away. L suddenly looked bemused after the third time of this happening.

"What's so funny?" Asked Light as they continued down onto the street. L pulled a lollypop from his pocket and suck on it leisurely as he again glanced at Light, but this time he did not turn away.

"Well, Light, I'm happy," He answered and passed the sweet. "What about you Light? Are you happy? Even a little bit?" Light was taken back. No one had ever asked him that before. And to be asked by L, of all people, made him feel… warm.

"Er… To be honest," Light stopped walking. His throat was trying to matt out the confusing jumbles of words that was making him feel light headed. "-To be honest, I miss home," That was the best he could do with out letting his heart bleed on his sleeve. L gave a quizzical stare.

"Do you miss home? Or do you miss someone in particular?"

Why did L have to ask that? Was he really being that transparent? And why did he want to know…?

"Someone in particular…? I don't know what you mean L. I don't waste my time on such things," Light straightened his back and started his brisk walk to his apartment building. Almost there, and away from the questions that seem to now blare in his head. Miss someone? Why yes, he missed Giovanni, at least, after all this time, on this particular night he did. Or so he hoped and that all of this wasn't something else…

He almost walked past the front door, jogging up the stairs in a puff. Pulling the keycard from his pocket, he swiped it quickly. In the doorframe and calling a quick "Good night L," he ran to the elevator before he could regret not spilling his guts when he had the chance.

The elevator started to ascend and he finally took a breath. Light closed his eyes hard. With a ding of the doors opening, he ran to his apartment.

Before he knew it, he was taking one more deep breath out on the fire escape. Despite his tiredness he felt a buzz. He wanted to think that it was the sudden recall of all the things that made him miss his first and only love that he's ever known.

But even now, even with the shaggy haired boy not standing near him, he could not shake the feeling that the one he was longing for was, strangely, L.

"_Gah! Why him!?_" Light cried out to no one.

---

L was just beneath his destination when he heard Light call out. So close, he could not climb fast enough. Light had taken off at such a flight, L was replaying their conversation in his head, trying to see where he had frightened, or offended the auburn haired boy.

It had left him feeling so cold and lonely. Sad, was probably the best word for it. And his thumb had been at his poised lips for only a moment until he saw Light duck into building 98. Funny that he should reside there, when he lived at 97.

L knew all the fire escapes and alleyways around these parts, and without a moments hesitation decided that he wasn't going to let Light slip away from him again tonight. He had hesitated and let his desire for the boy grow unsatisfied too long. One day was all it took to become infatuated with him.

L was up several stories in a matter of moments. Climbing ladders and ledges like a well-trained monkey. Looking up He could see Light out on his fire escape mumbling to himself. In determination he pulled out his lollypop with free hand and threw it over his shoulder. Swinging over the rail with a slight puff he landed with a dull metal thud, startling Light, who stumbled, backing up against the brick wall.

"L!? How!? I, I mean how did you…? Where did you…? I mean-"

Then L kissed him, a long hard passionate kiss. His bony fingers encased around Light's flushing cheeks, and maneuvered up into his soft windswept hair. Pulling his body closer to the other boy, L found he couldn't get close enough. Wanting more and more of Light like it would be the last thing he would ever do. Much to his delight, he tasted much better than the lollypop.

---

Light almost cried out in fear when L had near pounced on him. But it was not long before his eyes were closed he was melting under the fierce need from the other boy. His hands were in his hair, then sliding down his shoulders and down his back where they massaged and needled him with a greedy longing.

He could feel himself growing hard against the grinding of L's body. He could feel L responding the same way too. Light felt like he was going to literally catch on fire if he didn't stop now. Finally after a long time he unwillingly pulled away.

L gasped and Light breathed in his scent one more time before he tried to talk. He could feel his horse words push past his pinched and tender lips.

"L… that was… I… I…" But nothing more was coming out. L froze him a stare.

"Light Yagami, I think I'm falling for you…"

"L…"

L pushed against him again and this time his hand slipped under Light's shirt, tracing along his back. He started to kiss him along the nape of his neck. He nipped him gently. Light moaned involuntarily.

"I want you Light Yagami,"

Light, despite it all, couldn't help but think at that exact moment, "_That's what he said…_"


	7. Chapter 7

_Not beta'd guys. sorry, I was lazy and couldn't be bothered waiting around for someone to do it. i edited it best i could.  
it got pretty long too. had trouble rounding the chapter off. so sorry for the length.  
_**  
****title:** [Insert witty band name here - Part 9  
**rating:** M  
**disclaimer:** don't own 'em, never will.  
**parings:** lots (just go with it).  
**Summery:** AU. The boy's start a band, with the new student, Light's help. Lots of relationships and angst at the moment. fluff and pronz when needed. 

A lot was going through Matt's mind when he arrived at school the next morning. Aside from the constant hum of the song they had loosely put together the night before, or that morning more like it, he couldn't help but feel that today something drastic was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad he couldn't say, but it made him feel uneasy nonetheless. 

Mello had slept through his wake up call and Matt decided he wasn't going to be late for the blond again so he left him sleeping on the couch in the shed. He was expecting to hear the snarls of anger around lunchtime for not trying harder to get him out of bed. You'd think someone with so much caffeine in his or her system wouldn't be able to sleep like Mello does. Matt shook his head bemused at the thought.

Wearily dragging his self up the stone steps, he was soon confronted by Near, who looked as tied as he felt. The boy's complexion was far more pastier then usual and his hair was uncharacteristically flat. And today, it seemed he had nothing to play or tinker with so his arms simply lied heavily at his side.

"Looks like someone shouldn't have stayed up so late," Said Matt casually looking Near over. He would have said it with a laugh but it didn't look like Near was up for joking around. The boy lifted his gaze from the ground and gave a weak gesture of acknowledgement.

"The same can be said for you," Near paused "Your shirt is on inside out," He mumbled simply.

Matt felt his face grow hot. He quickly pulled off his shirt and tugged it in the right way. All the while Near, seemed to stare absentmindedly at the school wall. It looked as if there was no thought at all running through his head. Very strange indeed.

"Near? Is something wrong?"

--- 

Near had wished that he wouldn't be asked that today. Maybe he looked as detached as he felt. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. He fidgeted a little at Matt's words but his friend's concerned looked was persistent. 

Near sighed.

"I think I may be coming down with something…" That was an understatement.

--- 

"Ah…" Near was keeping something but he wasn't about to press the issue. Matt was sure that if he was to try and get anything out of Near, that it would only upset the boy. That and the words, "trying to get blood out of a stone" came to mind also.

"… Where's L?" He suddenly noticed the absence of his gangly friend. And Light too.

"I don't know. But L is often late, and I imagine Light is recovering from his first long night in the shed," Near answered as if he read Matt's mind.

"Right. Ah, here comes Linda with Sayu," He paused as the girls came up giggling under their breath, Sayu looking much brighter then the day before.

"Have a fun sleep over, girls?" Asked Matt in a chiding tone. "I'd hate to think of all the crap you guys get up to when no ones around,"

Linda laughed. "You wanna know, don't lie. Anyway, where's Mello? I baked an extra chocolate cake for him," Matt couldn't help the twinge of jealously that ran through him at her words. It was pettish, but damn it, he was the only one aloud to feed Mello. Well maybe he still could…

"He's asleep. Surprise, surprise. I'll take the cake if want and give it to him first chance I get," Matt held out his palm expectantly. Linda looked a little crest fallen.

"Oh… Okay. Thanks, I guess,"

Stay away from him. Matt wanted to say, really, really wanted to say. But he held it in with a fake smile. Linda was a nice girl, annoying at times, but okay. Matt wasn't a fool though, he was well aware of Linda's crush on Mello, even if Mello himself wasn't aware of it.

Mello, belonged to him and no one else!

The realization hit him like a tone of bricks. It wasn't just the sexual façade anymore. Matt had fallen in love with Mello? Geez, that made his stomach flip.

"Matt, your bright red," Near's voice snapped him out of his little internal war. Matt flushed again.

"Oh ah, never mind. Anyway, better get to class, come on guys,"

--- 

Quillsh Wammy paced his office with his hand clenched at his chin. There was a dull ache residing in his lower spine and a subtle throb of a headache taking residence in his left temple. Today was going to be such a mess and he knew with much regret that he couldn't put off any longer. He felt old as he listened for the clock to tick closer towards 12 o'clock. Half an hour to go and time was seemingly speeding up, making him age so much quicker he wouldn't be surprised if he dropped dead right then and there.

L hadn't come home last night. Probably slept in the shed out in Rodger Estate's field again. On the lighter side, he was happy about that for once. He would have hated himself if the boy had heard the argument on the phone. 

Why must she persist? Why must she come back into the boys' lives now? Why did she have to go on hurting them, and him too? 

L reverts back to his introverted, insomniac self, every time she is even mentioned let alone, sees her. It's not healthy for him and breaks Quillsh's heart to see him like that. He'd grown up so much in the last 10 years and it felt like just yesterday when he saw the boy fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time since she left. 

And Quillsh Wammy didn't want that to end. Not today.

And the effect it was going to have on not only L but… It was just too much.

There was a sudden buzz from his intercom. Janice, his secretary, voice beeped through with a soft hum of static.

"Headmaster Wammy, Mrs. Florence is here to see you,"

He sighed. His ex-wife was early. "Wasn't she always?" He thought to himself. 

--- 

Light was dreaming. He was dreaming about L. They sat beside one another and placed subtle touches over each other's hands. L soon had he's head resting against his shoulder, sighing deeply has he found a comfortable crevasse in the nape of Light's neck. 

Everything around them was still except for a noise that resided outside the door to the secluded room. Light was disgruntled by the disturbing noise. It sounded as if someone was knocking against the door with an open palm. He tried to ignore it but it started to get under his skin. He looked at L, but he still seemed at peace, as if he could hear nothing at all.

Light decided to investigate. Shifting himself gently out from under L's resting body, he slowly walked to the door. Giving one last glance back at L, who smiled serenely in his direction with his eyes closed. Light took a breath and opened the door. 

Everything began to crumble. The walls, the roof, the floor, all of it. There behind the door was Near, shaking and whimpering, the balls of his hands pressed firmly into his puffy eyes.

The boy was broken. And it was Light's fault.

Near suddenly looked up at him, he's eyes full of pain and angst. 

"_It's all right I suppose,_" He choked past his tears, "_It seems I can't have him in this life time anyway_,"

Light awoke with a start. Lurching forward, he realized he was pinned down by a heavy frail of limbs that encased his body. Shifting himself awkwardly he lifted the dozing L of his numb frame and sent him crashing to the floor. 

"Gah!" Cried L as he hit the floor with a thud. Rubbing his head he looked up at Light as he straighten himself on the couch to a sitting position.

"Most people awaken a person with a sweet kiss on the cheek, not throw them helplessly to the floor," He joked. He crawled up onto the couch next to Light, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry,"

Light was secretly taking a mental note from the night before. He's clothes were in one piece so nothing had really gotten out of hand. But his lips were still pinched and tender, as he let his fingers trace over them momentarily, he recalled the passionate kissing and touching. He had stopped it before if got out of hand but L was pleased either way and fell asleep in his arms.

He looked over at L, who was beaming at him and sucked on a fresh lollypop. Where had he been keeping that? Light thought bemused.

Suddenly he felt it the again, the guilt that had drowned him in his dream. Near, amongst it all he had forgotten Near. He hardly knew the boy and yet he knew his greatest secret. But he had let L come so close now and his heart had rapped itself up in it all as well.

Light felt so perplexed he couldn't even breathe properly.

"Light? Are you okay? You look pale," L, asked tensely, his orb like eyes boring into Light's lowered defenses. He turned away from his stare abruptly. L didn't know about Near's feelings which just made Light feel ten times worse.

"I'm fine. What time is it anyway? Are we late for school?" Light said to the wall as he got up slowly. His body was aching lightly from the awkward sleep.

L checked the clock on his phone slipping it out of his pocket with one easy swipe. He stared at the screen for a moment and mumbled past his lollypop. "We're three and half hours late,"

"Christ!" Light bolted down and grabbed L's wrist. "What are you waiting for!? Lets go!"

--- 

Light didn't want to enter class with L. Not because he was afraid people would get the wrong idea, which in this case, was the right idea, he just didn't want his teachers and peers to think he was so undisciplined like L. He took his studies seriously. He had a spotless record in his old high school. His teachers treated him like gold, and he'd feel strange if he couldn't achieve that kind of admiration from his seniors here. Though it was clear now, that simply hanging out with L and his group had hurt Light's image from the word go. Light was aware of this, and it bothered him. Just not as much as he thought it would.

Not to mention he had missed his chance to talk to Sayu before class. He wanted things to be right with her. He couldn't handle the guilt he was feeling, for her, and now, for Near. He felt has if something was about to brake inside of him. He just hoped it wasn't something important.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Yagami. I do hope this isn't a habit of yours," Struck the Math's teacher as Light entered the room. He flushed and bowed. A Japanese custom that seemed a little foolish to his British classmates, some of which giggled. 

"Excuse me sir! Forgive me, it won't happen again!" He replied firmly, ignoring the snickering from the class.

"And L," Continued the teacher, as L himself stepped though the doorway with a roguish grin. "You are required at the Headmaster's office an hour ago. Headmaster Wammy is furious,"

L sighed "Isn't he always?" He mumbled. He hadn't even gotten in the room when he about face and took off down the hall. But not before he could catch Light's eye, in which he gave an affectionate smile.

Light's heart clenched. Today was certainly going to be a strange day.

--- 

L was floating. He felt as if nothing could wash away this feeling he had given birth to last night. The moment he had found Yagami's lips against his, the longing for it all returned with such passion, L thought that he was now officially one of the luckiest teenagers in the world.

And who would a thought he'd turn out gay? He'd never given his gender preferences much thought, but is seemed that the gender to L didn't matter. His feelings for Light where fuelled by the person, not for the body. Though L wasn't complaining about Light's body ether. He smiled.

L reached the main office and quickened his pace up to Janice's desk.

"Janice! How are we today?" He chirped. His sudden appearance made Janice jump. Placing a hand to her heart she looked up at L disapprovingly. He beamed down at her, happy that he scared her.

"L, really, stop doing that. And you're so late… The Headmaster, L it's very important. He needs you in there now," Janice didn't know quite know how to relay the seriousness of the situation to the boy who seemed to have his head in the clouds. 

But L took note. 

"Okay…"

--- 

Near didn't know why he was here, here with Headmaster Wammy, and his ex-wife Fiona Florence, his best friend's estranged mother. The situation made him feel edgy and uneasy. Apparently they were waiting for L to show up, and they we're waiting in silence. They both stood far away from each other. Headmaster Wammy in the right corner by the window, where he stared out, his fingers pressing into his temple. And Mrs. Florence, in the left corner, leaning against a side table, her eyes surveying the carpet with great intensity.

She was tall and milky skinned like L, with blond, almost white hair, pulled back severely into a French twist. She wore thick makeup, as if to apply color to her white canvas face, and her fitted business suit was a deep burgundy. Near couldn't really remember the days before she left. But he could recall her never looking so upper-class and prudish. She was a homemaker wife, apron and all. Near guessed that, that wasn't what she wanted in the end, and leaving her husband and young son behind was the only way to gain her place in the world. Selfish, he thought. She should have cherished what she had. He knew his mother would have never done anything like that. But that didn't matter, not after she had been dead for so long.

Near took a sharp intake of breath. For some reason, it was getting harder to breath.

Suddenly, and finally, the door opened and L stepped in.

"What do you want ol' m-" L began loudly, but was cut short at the site of his Mother. Near had been sitting by the door off to the right. He looked up at his friend, who looked as if he was about to turn tail and flee, with his hand white knuckled on the door handle, and his eyes wide with confusion and subtle fear. It took him a long moment to finally step into the room and close the door behind him. Once he did he leaned against the door, ready too turn and run if he needed, shoulders hunched and thumb pressing firmly into his quivering lips.

"What is this?" He managed to utter. His eyes never leaving his mother, and her eyes were on him. It must have been a long time since they'd seen each other. The tension in the room was thickening.

"L, please stay calm," Said his father quietly, finally turning away from the window and taking his seat behind his desk. "We, er, that is too say that your mother," he continued "Needs to discuss something of extreme importance to you, to both of you," He finished with a node in Near's direction. Near didn't want to acknowledge being included. He just took another deep breath. It suddenly felt so hot in hear.

"Right, L… Near," Mrs. Florence's voice came out crisp and cold. She obviously had what she was about to say rehearsed. "First let me start by saying how nice it is to see you both after so long-" Headmaster Wammy cleared his throat. 

"Don't drag this out Fiona, get to the point, or I'll end this right now,"

Near didn't understand why she was extending these pleasantries to him. He had nothing to do with her, did he? He shifted slightly on the pads of his foot, curled his hair out of habit and watched L closely out of his eye, which was visibly pale and withdrawn. Near wanted to hug L, he felt so sorry for his friend. He didn't deserve this. 

Mrs. Florence faulted slightly in her stance, disgruntled by Headmaster Wammy's tone, but recovered and turned back to them both.

"Boys you need to know, that, well… I'm sorry but, Near, I'm your mother. You two are brothers…"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS!?" Cried L in fury.

Near, gulped. The heat of the room was far too much. His skin itched and his eye's ached. There wasn't enough air in his lungs. His blood thumped its way furiously around his body, but it wasn't enough, none of it was enough from stopping his world from caving in.

Near's eye's fluttered closed as he fell heavily to the floor.


End file.
